Lacey's Flash Fiction Challenge One Shots
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: A collection of my one shots for the Flash Fiction Challenge Prompts
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am late but here is my submission for my first Flash Fiction Challenge. **

**I am sooooo excited that so many of you took the challenge. Its so much fun, right?! **

**Anyway, the prompt for this one was FLAT TIRE and this is what I came up with :) **

**As always, your reviews make my life complete so hit the button and leave me some love. **

**And before I get asked...YES Remember Me is coming :) Hang tight for a couple more days :) **

She didn't know what she was expecting that night, but it certainly wasn't meeting the man of her dreams. When the car first stopped, she just prayed that the person inside had a cell phone that would work as hers was deader than dead. As she waited for her unknown rescuer to make his or her way from their car to hers, she said a quick prayer that she wasn't about to be the victim of some roadside murder or rape. Tonight would be the perfect night for some serial killer to make their move with the rain coming down faster than she could ever remember before and the pitch black night.

For a moment she contemplated locking the doors and refusing to let the person help her, but the fact that it was late, she was tired , and she had classes at 8 am won out and she slide from the car to greet the person as they slipped from their own car.

For a moment as she met the stranger between their two cars and in the bright light from his headlights, she was sure that she was hallicinating. It couldn't possibly be who she thought it was. But then he smiled and she knew it was exactly who she thought it was. " Eddie."

" Loren. What are you doing on the side of the road?! " He touched her arm just like all those times back when they were friends, she felt a chill run from her head to her toes. If it was any other guy, she would blame it on the rain...but Eddie Duran wasn't any other guy. He was the perferct guy. The perfect guy who had a girlfriend, she reminded herself.

" I have a flat tire, " she told him with a look of complete frustration and embarrassment at the same time. It would figure that the first time she sees him again since leaving for school would be now, tonight, like this. " My cell battery is dead. "

He gave her that lopsided, heart stopping, smile of his and shook his head. " Do you know how dangerous it is to be in this part of LA, at this time of night alone?"

Loren smiled because even after all this time, Eddie was concerned about her. They hadn't exactly ended their, ah friendship, on a positive note and she had tucked tail and boarded the first plane to Rhode Island and Brown University. " I know. I had to drop a paper off for my professor by midnight. That's the only reason I am stuck out here." He gave her a look that told her that the words confused him. Her mom must not have told Max the news. Or if she did, Max must told have relayed it to his son. " I'm back for good. I started classes at Cal-U two days ago."

" You've been back for two days and no one told me." He pushed his soaking wet hair off his forehead, " you didn't call me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One that he wasn't thrilled with. In fact, Loren thought maybe he sounded a little hurt.

" I didn't call because I wasn't sure that you would want me to." Not after the way they left things. Not after she ran away without hearing him out. She was unfair and she was ashamed. " I'm sorry." The rain was pelting her now that it was coming down even faster than before but she didn't care. She honestly barely noticed it. The way that Eddie was looking at her right now made everything else disappear.

The hurt was gone and in it's place was frustration. " Loren, why wouldn't I want you to call me? I always want you to call me. " He moved closer and took her hands in his. " I have missed you."

Her heart started beating so loud that she was sure that he could hear it even over the loudness of the rain hitting their respective cars. " You have? But I treated you so badly? I didn't even let you explain about Chloe."

It was something that had bothered her a lot in the months since she left. She wasn't a stupid person. She knew deep down that things weren't always what they seemed, but when Chloe answered Eddie's phone that day and let her believe that they were together, fear took over all the rational thoughts she could have. She was petrified of losing him to Chloe and the amount of pain that it would cause so she did the worst thing that she could possibly do. She took the scholorship offer and moved to the other side of the country. No goodbye. No explanation. Just a note telling Eddie that she knew his heart was with Chloe and she wouldn't stand in the way of that. It was cowardly and selfish. And did absolutely nothing to make her stop loving him. Distance did nothing to help her get over Eddie.

He used his right hand to touch her face. " I don't care. I missed you. Every single day that you have been gone, I have thought about you. " He took a step forward, closer to her, and Loren took a step back. " I wondered where you were. If you were sitting in a boring class or studying at the library? Or maybe you were in some cozy little cafe with your friends? " He took another step towards her and again she moved back. Not because she was afraid of him, but because she was afraid of what he was making her feel. She didn't want to get caught up in him again. " I wondered if you thought about me too. Did you think about me too, Loren? Did you miss me like I missed you?"

She swallowed thickly and by the flash of amusement in his brown eyes, Eddie noticed. " Yes. Yes I thought of you. Yes I missed you. But..." She moved to pull away from his touch on her cheek but he wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. So close that their bodies were touching.

"There are no buts Loren. I missed you and you missed me. And now you are back." His voice was low and drifted away with the rain but she heard the words. She felt the words. " And the fact that you had a flat tire, here tonight, on the same road that I take home, proves to me what I have always known. "

"What is that?" She was almost afraid of his answer but the intense sincerity in his eyes made her feel like his answer would melt her heart.

He let go of her waist and brought his other hand up so that her face was between both of his palms and he moved his face closer still. " That we are fate. We were fate before and we are now too. It could have been anyone on this road tonight Loren. But it's us. You and me. You needed help and I came. I will always come. " His face was so close now she could feel his breath. Loren's eyes darted from his to his mouth and back again. His own did the same. " You never gave me the chance to explain why Chloe was answering my phone before you left. But more importantly you never gave me a chance to tell you how I felt about you. How I still feel about you. I love you, Loren."

Tears welled in her eyes and she didn't both to stop them when they started to fall. All she had ever wanted since she met Eddie was for him to love her. " You love me? Even after everything? What about Chloe?"

"Chloe isn't an issue. She hasn't been an issue since I met you. Since I fell in love with you, and I am in love with you Loren Tate. Madly." He didn't give her a chance to question anything that he just said. He closed the rest of the distance between by capturing her lips with his. Even as he was kissing her senseless and she was blissfully coming to terms with the fact that Eddie Duran loved her, Loren was thankful for whatever cause the tire on her car to go flat and Eddie to be driving down this road at the same time. Fate indeed.


	2. FF 2 Sugar and Spice

**Author's Notes: Yeah Yeah, I know...it's super late. But better late than never right?! Real life got in the way of me being able to have these prompts done on time but I do plan to write something for every single one of them. **

**This goes with Prompt #2 -Sugar Cookie**

**It's hella cheesy and corny and fluffy! Hope you enjoy! As always, please hit the button and leave me a review. **

````````````````````````````````````````````HollywoodHeights`````````````````````````````````````````

"Did you just call me, sugar cookie?" Loren Tate asked as she turned around and smiled at her boyfriend. He was sitting on the sofa in her dorm room leafing through a copy of the lastest _People_ magazine. She moved from her seat at the desk to the coffee table and sat down directly in front of him. " So we are at the cute little nicknames stage now, rockstar?"

Eddie Duran looked up from the feature on Kate Winslet and smiled his most charming smile, "You can't come up with something better than rockstar?! I thought you were supposed to be this impressively smart college sophmore?" He tossed the magazine to the empty cushion next to him and leaned up to trap her legs between his arms. She peered down at him with the most amazing amount of love in her beautiful brown eyes that it nearly took his breath away.

"Well, I was smart enough to ask you out wasn't I?" She gave him an even bigger smile when he sighed and rolled his eyes. " You just didn't have a single clue."

Shaking his head, Eddie grabbed ahold of her legs and pulled her off the coffee table and onto his lap, settling them back against the sofa. " You will never let me forget how unbelievable clueless I was will you?"

She shook her head, " nope , never."

"I can't beleive that we were friends for all those years and I never knew that you were carrying a torch for me. " He really was an idiot all through high school to not realize that the love of his life was right there next to him in biology class. Of course he had known Loren Tate his entire life. She was the girl next door, literally. But he never thought of her as anything more than the girl who grew up in the house beside him. They were friends, in fact, she was probably his best friend, but he didn't have a clue the depth of her feelings or even his own.

She gave him a dazzling smile, " I was pretty good at hiding it, though, so the fault can't rest soley on you."

Except that it could because he was a moron. He was too wrapped up in airheaded cheerleaders to see what a treasure that he had always had. His other best friend, Ian had tried to tell him time and time again that he was looking in the wrong place but he was just too stubborn. " No it was my fault. You were, are, amazing, but I was a douchebag to you."

Loren tilted her head to the side, " no you weren't. You were always super nice to me." She couldn't remember a single time that Eddie had acted like a douche bag. Even though he hadn't known that she had a crush on him, he was sweet and always defended her anytime she was made fun of for being a "goody goody". He was always her friend. Her protector. Her inspiration. Her whole high school existence.

" I was a douchebag for never noticing how beautiful and smart and kind you are."

She rolled her eyes, " yeah because that's what boys notice. Come on Eddie, you were a typical teenage boy. You noticed Chloe Carter and Adrianna Masters because they were..." she searched for the right word but couldn't come up with one so she went for, " perky."

"And conceited, bitchy, greedy...the list goes on and on."

She laughed, " well at least you noticed that much about them. Most guys probably still don't." Chloe Carter and her possee which included her former elementary school best friend Adrianna Masters, had made it their mission to pick on and bully Loren every chance they got. To put it honestly, they made her high school years a living hell. And she would lying if she said she didn't take pleasure in the knowledge that Chloe was serving burgers and fries at a dinner in West Hollywood instead of modeling like she always planned and that Adrianna was the trophy wife of some middle aged tech guru who is banging his secretary. It was a nice little bit of karma. Especially when Loren was the one who not only got a full scholoarship to one of the west coast's best colleges but she also got the boy that the two of them had fought over all senior year. Yes, life was certainly better than good sometimes. And sometimes, the popular mean girls, got exactly what they deserved.

"Wanna know what else I notice?" He used his index finger to draw lazy circles on the arch of her back where her tank top had ridden up slightly. At her nod, he gave her a sexy smile, " I noticed that you are more beautiful than either one of them put together. You are smarter than they could ever dream to be, and neither of them came close to stealing my heart the way that you did."

She smiled that smile of hers again. The one that punched him straight in the gut. " I stole it huh?"

Eddie nodded, " Yep somewhere around the punch bowl." He smiled at the blush that crept up her neck and settled in her cheeks. It made her look even more beautiful. " Who knew that little Loren Tate couldn't handle a little spiked punch at the Prom?"

She picked up a black throw pillow and whacked him on the chest with it. " Shut it up, Duran. Maybe if your jock buddies hadn't spiked the punch I never would have told you that you needed to get your act together and you'd still be at Chloe Carter's beckon call."

Eddie visibly shuddered at the thought. He still to this day had no idea what ever attracted him to that girl in the first place. Hormones were the only answer he could come up with. Stupid teenage hormones. " Well then it's a good thing that I didn't get to you before you got to the punch bowl."

"Yeah because I loved being so drunk that I can't remember pouring my heart out to the guy that I had a massive crush since I was eleven. " She rolled her brown eyes heavenward, " If Mel hadn't told me what a fool I made of myself, I never would have believed it."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. You were honest and told me that I was clueless. You told me that Chloe wasn't good enough for me and that if I would just open my eyes, I would see how much you cared about me. And I recall you saying something about the girl next door being everything that I could and would ever need."

Loren sighed, " I was such a geek."

"No you were amazing. After that night, I opened my eyes. " Suddenly it was like his brain kicked into gear and he realized that this girl was everything that he had always wanted. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind. And with an intesne about of clarity, he realized that he had always held Loren to a higher standard than the girls that he dated because she was special and he had always known it. He never dated her because she was too special. After that night, though, he let himself truly see Loren and opened his heart to what he felt about her. It almost knocked him off his feet to realize that no matter how many girls he dated, he'd always held a part of himself back, a part of his heart back, and that Loren owned that place. It had taken him the remaining two weeks of the school year to get his act together. When Loren asked him to be her date to a graduation party, he wasn't stupid enough to say no. He accepted and later that night he kissed her for the first time and asked her to be his girlfriend. . It was the smartest thing he had ever done. And now, two years later, he was happier than he had ever been. " You know that I love you right?"

Loren smiled, " I do. I love you too. " She leaned up and kissed him. " I am glad that you finally got a clue."

"Me too, sugar cookie."

Loren laughed. " Seriously, why are you calling me that?"

"Don't you remember?" She shook her head to indicate that she didn't. " When my parents and I first moved in next door, you brought us over..."

Finally getting it, Loren interupted, " a plate of sugar cookies that mom and I made! And then you guys invited me to stay for dinner and you and your dad made the spiciest Chilli I have ever eaten."

Eddie nodded, " and your said that I would forever be known as the boy who spiced up your life." He rolled his eyes, " You were so corny."

"Says the guy that has decided that my pet name should be sugar cookie. "

Pulling her tighter in his arms, Eddie smiled as she settled in that spot just under his chin that he adored, " Corny or not, I love my little sugar cookie."

**THE END**


	3. FF 3 Beers and Cheers

**FF Prompt #3 : Ready, set , go**

**Words: 1800-ish**

**Characters: Phil Sanders and Eddie Duran**

**Title: Beers and Cheers**

**Summary: Eddie and Phil have a guys night out on the eve of Phil's wedding. **

" Hey man, sorry I am late, had to wait for the sitter. " Phil explained as he took the seat next to Eddie at the bar. He smiled gratefully when the bartender set a beer in front of him and immediately took a nice long pull from it. " Ah, you have no idea how good that feels."

Eddie chuckled, " yeah man I do. I don't think I have had a drop of alcohol since your birthday party."

"That was six months ago, dude. You better be careful or your rockstar image is going to be tainted." Phil teased taking another drink from his beer. A waitress appeared in front of them and he and Eddie both ordered burgers with a side of fries.

Once the waitress had gone to put their order in Eddie picked the conversation back up, " I don't care so much about my rockstar image these days, Phil."

That Phil could understand. Life had a way of funny way of changing when you least expected it. Priorites changed from repuations to goals and accomplishments. He was living proof of that. Two years ago he was a self-proclaimed bad boy facing serious jail time, maybe even prison time, and now he was a father and in fourteen hours he was going to be a husband. "So things are still blissful with Loren I presume?"

Eddie smiled, " More than. She's incredible."

Taking another drink of his beer, Phil shallowed a chuckled. " I know, man. I have known her for what feels like most of my life. She's pretty great. Especially with that immense ability for forgiveness she has." Sometimes it still amazed him how close he was with Loren and Eddie considering the way he and Adrianna had treated his sister's best friend. But she had forgiven them and now the four of them, Melissa, Adam and Eddie's best friend , Ian were damn near inseperable most of the time.

Eddie nodded, " Just one of the million incredible things about her. " Eddie took a drink of his own beer before reaching over and pulling something out from underneat his jacket which rested on the bar stool on the other side of him. It was a stark white envelope that he handed to Phil. " Here, this is from Loren and I."

"What is it?"

"It's a wedding gift, kind of."

Phil took the envelope and tore open the seal. He pulled out an official looking piece of paper. Looking over it he took in what the words printed meant. " Is this for real?"

Eddie nodded. " It's the place right next to ours. I knew that you would never be cool with us buying it for you so we bought it and you guys are renting it...for that sum every month."

Phil shallowed thickly. He didn't even know what to say. The insurance money that Adrianna was supposed to get when her father was murdered had gone to pay for his funeral and to pay all of his outstanding debts leaving very little behind. After they had taken care of all the expensives that came with preparing for a baby, they were left living paycheck to paycheck on Phil's salary. While he did work for his father, he didn't get any special treatment and a warehouse worker barely made enough for a family of three to live on. And nearly a year ago, Adrianna had taken a part time job at the same Cafe Loren had worked in. They were making it in their small studio apartment but just barely. The montly rent listed on this lease from Eddie would help so much. But..." I can't except this, Duran."

"Yes you can. And you will." Eddie told his friend firmly.

" I know damn well that you could get a hell of a lot more a month from any other tenant."

The waitress came and placed their meals in front of them. As she walked off Eddie shrugged his shoulders, " Maybe, but we don't want any other tenant. We want you and Adrianna." He popped a french fry in his mouth and chewed it quickly, " and besides, Loren and Mel are always at your place now as it is. At least if you are living right next door, I would actually get to see my girlfriend more than just on the weekends. "

Phil chuckled at that. Ever since his son Nathan had been born, Adrianna, Loren and Melissa had hardly left one another's sides. They were all completly and utterly in love with the perfect little boy. " But this is still far too generous."

"Coming from that guy that used to make money from ripping off his own father's stores?" Eddie quirked an eyebrow at his friend. " Seriously man, we want you guys to have it. Loren knows better than anyone what it's like to grow up pinching pennies. Nora worked her butt off to give her a good life and she did but along the way missed far too many mother daughter nights or school events because she had to work overtime. Loren wants more for Nathan than that. So do I. This way, you guys have a nice place to live and you don't have to worry about working yourselves to death. Adrianna can quit her job at the cafe and stay home with Nate."

And that would make his soon to be wife happier than anything else. She hated working, and not just becuase of the manual labor but because of the time it cost her with Nathan, whom Adrianna adored. She had taken to motherhood better than anyone ever could have expected. And she was amazing with their son. Phil had loved her before but now he simply adored her. " Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Eddie nodded," Yes. You are my friend. Friends do stuff like this for each other. They help each other out. I don't like seeing you two struggle so much. I am in a position to help you and that's what I am offering you. My help."

" You realize that Loren having 24/7 access to Nate could give her baby fever right?"

A smile spread across Eddie's face, " I'm not sure that would be a bad thing."

Now that surprised Phil. " Really? Have you and Loren talked about having kids?"

Eddie shook his head, " not much. I know she wants them and she knows that I do. We don't talk much about the future. I think that she is afraid to jinx things. "

" But you want to be with her for the long haul right, man? I mean I see the way you look at her and there is no way she is just a stepping stone for you."

Eddie reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box and sat it down in front of Phil. " I am planning to give this to her tomorrow night after the wedding."

Phil put the papers in his hands down and opened the box letting out a loud whistle at the diamond that stared back at him. " Damn, dude. That's a sweet ring."

" Nora and Mel helped me pick it out. It's not as big as the one I orginally wanted to get her but they pointed out that Loren isn't the big flashy diamond type."

" Definitely not. This is perfect. She's going to love it. " Phil closed the lid on the box and handed it back to his friend. He picked up the papers again and let out a sigh. " And thank you for this Eddie, really."

"Your welcome." He picked up his beer and motioned for Phil to do the same. " How about a toast to us being the luckiest men in the world."

Phil touched the top of his beer bottle to Eddie's. " This whole adult thing takes some getting used to. Babies, wives, houses."

Eddie laughed, " I know. It's like one day we are carefree teenagers and the next cupid's arrow hits us right in the heart and insists its ready, set, go time. "

Phil rolled his eyes, " Seriously dude, that was the corniest thing I have ever heard you say. "

"What was wrong with it?"

"Nothing, dude, it was just corny."

Eddie snorted, " This coming from the guy who let his girlfriend name their baby after her favorite TV character."

Well he had him there, but in Phil's defense, " at least the guy was a basetball superstar."

"He was fictional, man" Eddie said with a laugh, " and his basetball superstardoom was fictional too. Nathan Scott doesn't exsist."

"Hey at least he..." Phil stopped mid sentence and arched his eyebrows at Eddie, " wait a minute, how do you know his full name?" Eddie looked away. " Loren made you watch it didn't she?"

The rockstar nodded grudingly , " every damn episode of every damn season."

Phil chuckled. " We are so whipped."

There was no point in arguing because the guy was right. But Eddie wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Loren as much as Phil loved Adrianna. He held his beer up again, " to being whipped."

**THE END**


	4. FF 4 Nothing Will Change

**FF Prompt 4****- Forever Friends**

**Characters****: Melissa and Loren**

**Title****: Nothing Will Change**

**One Shot Summary**** : Mel and Loren have a heartfelt moment before Loren walks down the isle. **

**NOTES: Another super short and super sweet/cheesy/corny one shot. Thats what I like about these one shots and prompts...it's a license to be overly fluffy. **

**`````````````````````````````````````````````````LoMel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Melissa Sanders stood up when the door to the bathroom opened up. She knew that the sight would be beautiful but when her best friend emerged in her wedding gown, Melissa immediately felt the tears well up in her eyes. " Oh my god, Lo." To say that she looked beautiful didn't seem to be a strong enough sentiment.

Loren moved further into the room, her dress making a rusling sound as she did so. She stood in front of the full length mirror that was positioned in the middle of the bridal suite. " I feel like a princess in this dress. "

" You look like one too, Lo. " Melissa moved to stand behind her best friend since elementary school. " You are going to take Eddie's breath away."

Loren plcaed a shaking hand on her flat stomach, " I am so nervous."

Mel didn't have to ask what she was nervous about. She knew Loren well enough to know that she wasn't married about marrying the man she loves today. It was the fact that she would be in front of not only her closest friends and family, but members of the media and music business. Loren never did well when it came to being the center of attention, even after two years in the spotlight as a singer and Eddie Duran's girlfriend. "When you get to the start of the aisle, jus look into Eddie's eyes. You've never had a problem getting lost in them before, why should today be any different?" Putting a hand on her back, Mel guided Loren over to the small white wicker loveseat next to the mirror. " Come here, Lo, I want to talk to you."

"It's a little late to tell me you disapprove of me marrying Eddie, Mel." The brunette joked as she sat down and situation the bottom part of her overflowing dress accordingly.

"Right like I would ever tell you not to marry a world famous rock star who kisses the ground you walk on. Please." Mel pulled a small red box out of her purse. " I wanted to give you this." She handed her friend the box. " You mom took care of the something old, borrowed and blue. This is something new."

Loren took the box and opened it slowly with a smile to her best friend. Glancing down as the she lifted the lid off the red velvet box, Loren gasped. " Mel." She tossed the lid asside and pulled out the beautiful white gold locket that rested inside.

"Open it." Mel instructed with a catch to her voice. She willed the tears that were forming to go away but knew better. She was going to be a basket case in a matter of seconds.

Loren did as she was told and gasp again. Inside the locket on the left was a photo of Loren and Mel that was take their first day of kindergarten, the day that they had become friends. One the other side of the locket was a photo that Loren recognized as being taken a couple of weeks ago at her bridal shower. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that started to fall from her carefully made up eyes. " Oh, Melissa."

"Turn it over."

Loren carefully closed the oval shaped locket and found an inscription on the back. "Forever Friends," Loren read out loud.

" That totally sounds better than friends forever, more grown up."

Loren nodded, " definitely. I love it Mel. It's wonderful."

Mel smiled, " I hoped that you would. I just...Ok. I know that things are gonna change now that you are going to be married, but I wanted you to have something with you always that reminded you that I am always here for you. No matter what." Mel pushed her hair off of her shoulders and lifted pulled a necklace of her own out from underneath the neckline of her lavendar maid of honor gown. " I have the exact same one so that I will never forget either."

Loren reached over and took Mel's hand. "What do you mean by things are gonna change?"

" You are getting married , Loren. You aren't going to have time to hang out with me so much anymore." She tried not to sound disappointed about that fact. She loved Loren and wanted her to be happy and Eddie made her blissfully so. Mel could and would never resent that but she was going to miss the mindless hours that she spent with her best friend.

"Nothing is going to change, Mel." Loren assured her friend. " Eddie adores you just as much as I do and he is fully aware that you and I are a package deal. You are my very best friend in the world Melissa Sanders, nothing and no one, not even Eddie Duran, is going to change that."

"Really?" She hated the uncertainity in her voice, but she couldn't help it. For so long it had just been her and Loren against the world. Now there were boys involved in both of their lives and Eddie was about to become Loren's husband. Things were bound to change at least a little bit and it scared the crap out of Mel.

Loren squeezed her hand, " Yes, really. You and I are going to hang out all the time. You are going to come on tour with Eddie and I. Just like we always talked about. Eddie is always going to be on one side of me and you on the other. That's just how it's always going to be. "

Mel reached over and gave Loren a big hug, " I love you Lo, and I am so happy for you."

" I know you are." Loren pulled back from the hug. " And when you and Adam finally get married, I will be right her beside you having my own nervous breakdown. It's just what we do."

Mel wiped at her eyes, " But now we both need to fix our make up because it's almost show time."

Loren smiled brightly, " Mel, I am getting married."

Melissa nodded, " I know, sweetie. You are going to be so happy." There was not a doubt in Mel's mind that Eddie would be the perfect husband to her bestie. He absolutely adored Loren and Mel knew without a shadow of doubt that Eddie Duran would rather die than ever do anything that would hurt Loren. He was exactly the kind of guy that she always wanted for her. The fact that he happened to be both of their favorite rock star was just icing on the cake. " Ok, let's get you cleaned up. It's almost time for you to marry your Prince Charming, Cinderella."

Loren smiled excited, " Can you believe that I am actually marrying Eddie Duran? How did this even happen?"

It was Mel's turn to smile, " It happened because your amazing best friend forced you to enter a song writing contest."

"See, Mel, we owe our entire relationship happening to you. You will forever be a part of our lives. " Loren said as she moved back to the mirror. " If you hadn't been so insistant that I enter Eddie's contest, he and I never would have met."

" And you would still be mooning over him from a far rather than up close and personal." Mel said joining her friend at the mirror with a box of tissues and her make up bag. " But here we are. It's your wedding day and in about five minutes, Max is gonna be knocking at the door ready to walk you down the aisle and link your hand with Eddie's forever." She smiled as fresh tears started falling down Loren's face. " Hey, knock it off. Let's get you fixed back up." Mel pulled her into one last hug before getting back to restoring Loren's beautifully made up face. She felt better about things now and was sure that she and Loren would remain as close as they have always been. They were forever friends after all.

**THE END**


End file.
